Menikah
by Arya Endank Soekamti
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi ketika dia dijodohkan dengan Ino Yamanaka , yang sangat jarang berbicara atau bertemu dengannya
1. Chap 1

**Author:ARYA Endank soekamti**

 **Warning:Crackpair,Typo,OOC,Kesalahan dalam pemberian tanda baca, dll** **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

Hokage Konohagakure ke 6 pemilik mata sharinggan .siapa yang tak mengenal nya dia adalah Hatake Kakashi dia sedang bingung memikirkan rencana pernikahan nya.Kakashi telah di jodohkan,dengan Ino Yamanaka oleh ayah Ino

Flashback

Kakashi ingin menolak tapi ia selalu ingat permintaan terakhir dari Ayah Ino

"Kakashi, Ino kalian harus berjanji!"

"Kami berjanji"Ino berkata terlebih dulu sebelum kakashi

"Kakashi aku titipkan Ino denganmu, kalian harus menikah jika Ino sudah berumur 23 tahun"

Kakashi melebarkan matanya bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terkejut, gadis yang di jodohkan dengan nya saja sangat jarang berbicara atau bertemu dengannya bahkan Kakashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ino beberapa tahun ini

Ino juga terkejut mengapa ayahnya menjodohkan nya dengan Kakashi orang yang sangat bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"tanya Kakashi heran

"Karena aku percaya denganmu"!Itu adalah ucapan terakhir nya

"Ayah,ayah" Ino memanggil ayahnya yang sudah tidak ada

Flash Back End

Kakashi bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dia sudah berusaha membukakan hatinya untuk Ino yamanaka dan sekarang Ino sudah berumur 23 Tahun tetapi dia belum bisa juga mencintai Ino

Tetapi Ino berbeda dengan Kakashi , Ino telah membukakan hatinya untuk Kakashi meski walau bertemu dengan, Kakashi hanya sedikit berbicara, bahkan dia telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Sai

Kakashi ingin membatalkan perjodohan nya tapi ia selalu ingat pesan dari ayah Ino

"Karena aku percaya denganmu"

Kakashi memutuskan menuju rumah Ino dia ingin berbicara dengan nya , sesampainya disana Kakashi melihat pintu terbuka , kakashi masuk dan menutup pintu pelan dapat dilihatnya bahwa Ino tertidur pulas di sofa, disampingnya ada gambar .Mata kakashi terbelalak melihat apa yang digambarkan Ino. Ino mengambar dirinya dengan Ino sedang duduk bersama dan di tengah nya ada gambar love, dengan melihat gambar itu Kakashi dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ino telah bisa membukakan Hatinya

"Kalo ino saja bisa, aku pasti juga bisa"Batin Kakashi

Kakashi dapat melihat Ino tertidur pulas hal itu membuat Kakashi tak tega

,Kakashi mengendong Ino dengan Bridal style menuju ke Kamar , saat membawa Ino ke kamar, Kakashi mengamati Wajah ino yang cantik mulai dari surai keemasanya, kening nya, kedua matanya yang tertutup, telinganya, hidungnya, dan terakhir pada bibir mungilnya. Tak tau apa yg merasuki Kakashi tiba tiba,membuka topeng,menutup mata dan mencium Ino pelan . Hal itu membuat Ino terbangun, Ino tak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Kakashi tetapi dibalik itu semua dia merasa senang dia bisa melihat wajah Kakashi meski tidak terlalu jelas

Ino tak mau membuat Kakashi malu atas kelakuanya, Ino memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur

Saat Ini detak jantung mereka berdetak diatas sama rata-rata

Ino dapat merasakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertama Kakashi ,kakashi mengenakan maskernya lagi dan meneruskan menggendong Ino ke kamar nya, kakashi akhirnya sampai di kamar Ino, kakashi merebahkan tubuh Ino dikamar dan memakaikanya selimut

"Aku tak tau apa yg merasuki ku tadi Ino ,maafkan aku bila aku sangat lancang" Batin kakashi

Kakashi memutuskan pergi pulang kerumah, niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Ino belum tersampai

TBC

Maaf tulisan ngga

Sedikit Info mengenai Kanzaki Hakyoo Gorune dia telah memutuskan pensi dari Perfanican bukan hanya di FFN bahkan di grup FB pun dia telah memberitahukan dia telah pensi

Butuh beta reader, mau jadi beta reader ku silakan PM


	2. Chap 2

Author:ARYA Endank soekamti

Warning:Crackpair,ooc,Lemon,Kesalahan dalam pengetikan,Typo,Dll

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Chap 2

Kakashi terbangun dengan mata yang masih sulit terbuka, Kakashi seketika teringat perjodohan nya dengan Ino

Ino POV

Ino merasa senang dan masih terus memikirkan wajah Kakashi meski bibirnya tak terlihat Ino dapat merasakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tampan. Ino menggambar lagi, Ino menggambar Kakashi denganya sedang berpelukan

"Kakashi apakah dia akan menikahiku" Tutur Ino saat menggambar

Kakashi Pov

Kakashi masih terus kebingungan apakah dia harus menikah dengan Ino, Kakashi sudah yakin bila Ino mau, tapi dia tidak enak menikah dengan Ino , karena ino lebih muda 10 tahun dari nya, Dan Kakashi juga tidak enak jika menolak Ino ,Ino sudah membukakan hatinya

Ino Pov

Tok tok "Ino" panggil Shikamaru , Shikamaru ingin menanyakan ,apakah Ino akan menikah dengan Kakashi

"Ino aku dengar kau di jodohkan dengan Kakashi"Tanya shika

"Ehm, begitulah" Jawab Ino dengan tersenyum

"Kelihatanya kau menyetujui pernikahan mu" Tanya shika

"Iya tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu dengan Kakashi"

Kakashi Pov

Naruto datang kerumah ke Kakashi untuk menanyakan apakah dia kan menuruti wasiat dari Ayah ino

Naruto duduk dan segera memulai berbicara

"Sensei,apakah kau akan menikahi Ino?"Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah aku sedang bingung!"Jawab Kakashi

"Menurutku , Kau lebih baik menuruti wasiat itu"

"Aku sedang bingung"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja sensei, aku harus pergi"Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi

Hingga Naruto pulang pun , Kakashi belum mendapatkan Ide

Kakashi belum mencintai Ino tetapi dia harus menikahi Ino, itu yg masih di pikirkan Kakashi , apakah dia harus menikahi Ino, dan belajar mencintai nya, tapi bagaimana jika dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencintainya

TBC

Maaf Chap 2 Nya jelek banget ya?

Terimakasih banyak yang sempat membaca Fanfic Ini


End file.
